Elizabeth Frost
Elizabeth is a Second Gen Fox-mix created by me, Charlie Tanner. Traits Beautiful, Smart, Deadly, Skilled, Fast, Strong. Additional Info Nationality: British Age: 19 Height: 5 "5 Feet tall Weight: 113 Ibs Fighting style: Shé Quán Occupation: Circus performer (Formerly), Assassin Favorite Food & Drinks: Fish & Chips, Grape Soda, Vodka, Crush None yet! Suggestions are open she is 19 and Bisexual! Bio Elizabeth is a British 19 year old Assassin, She was born in London, England, Elizabeth was an Orphan once, until she ran away.. she then later joined the circus for a short while, she did Tightrope walking, from ages 9-14 she performed in the Circus, she then left the circus at age 15. Elizabeth was then found by an Assassination Group called Doatec, apparently her parents worked for the group before they died, They started Training Elizabeth right away.. Years later, Elizabeth became one of the Top Female Assassins in the Organization, using her Sex appeal, Flexibility, and Deadly Snake fighting style (Shé Quán) She makes a very Deadly Adversary..She was sent go Assassinate Akemi Tenshin of The Tenshin Clan, due to her killing one of Doatecs Assassins, She won't stop until her mission is complete.. even though she left Doatec, she still will do it for fun. Appearance She has White Fur, she's 5"5 feet tall and she has Blue eyes, she has a Fur tuft on her head which she likes to comb into different styles. She casually wears a Blue Tanktop shirt with Black Jeans along with a pair of shoes, When on missions, sometimes she'll wea Black/White Catsuit with Black boots, or even a Black Lonsleeved shirt, Black Pants and Black Shoes. For Cold Missions, she'll wear a White Jacket, Black Undershirt, and White Pants with Black boots. Personality She is very Cold, Heartless, and Callous during Missions, when not on the job, she is laid back, Calm, and easy going, She isn't a big fan of being around other Assassins, due to her liking working alone. She can be manipulative when she wants to lure in her male Victims and kill them, and she does it with Delight. You can get on her good side if you try hard enough, you can get on her bad side very easily though, and once you do that.. you're screwed. Abilities She doesn't have powers, but she is capable of alot! Martial Arts- She uses her Shé Quán Fighting style to take down enemies quickly. Flexibility- Due to her Tightwalking skills from the circus days, she is very Flexible! making is even harder for her opponents to land a hit on her. Speed- Due to her fighting style, Elizabeth is very Fast, making her Strikes more harmful onto her opponents. She can also use ANY weapon she puts her hands on, from a Kitana all the way to a C4 bomb. Quotes "Come on, let's play for a bit.." To her opponent before battle "Come at me!" - To her opponent before battle "You Ninja make me sick to the stomach, that's why i'll be glad when i kill you to get things over with and be done with it!" - To Akemi before Battle "You just walked right into the snakes den" -to her opponent before battle "Prepare for pain.." -To her opponent before battle "Heh, you are going be in so much pain after this.." To her opponent before battle "Hmph..it seems my poison worked on you pretty easily.." to her defeated opponent "Was that all you had Love? my goodness you're terrible at fighting!" - To defeated opponent "I'm sure there is an open spot for you in hell.. let me send you there." - to her opponent before battle "I'm going to tear you apart." To her opponent before battle "I am Death, I shred your soul to ribbons.." to her defeated opponent "Bravery leads to an early death." - to her opponent before battle "You are an utter disappointment.." To her defeated opponent "I kicked your ass, now leave or die." To her defeated opponent "Don't underestimate me because i'm A Female, the last person who did that to me Died a Slow and horrible Death.." To an opponent that underestimates her. "Am i too fast for you..?" Taunting "Ninja or not, you are going to die by my hands.." To Akemi "You're going to pay.. making me lay in the dirt.. Losing Quote Trivia She looks like a fox in the face, but she doesn't have a Fox tail, she has a tail like a Golden Retriever. She is young despite being an assasin, 19 years old. She is very Beautiful, using that to lure in Male Assasination Victims.. She can wield almost any weapon, ANY. She enters the Coltarian world Via Portal to continue to hunt down Akemi and her clan. She can speak, Japanese, Chinese, Russian, French, Taiwanese, Korean, and Dutch. She and Akemi Tenshin have a very bad Vendetta against each other, She can't stand Akemi and Akemi can't stand her.. Category:Deadly Category:Fox-mix Category:Female Category:Female Assassin Category:Skilled Fighter Category:Powerful